Dyskusja użytkownika:Gimme your all money!/archiwum1
Licencje, nazewnictwo plików Przy wgrywaniu plików zwróć uwagę na dwie rzeczy: # Nazwę obrazka - musi być ona zgodna z panującą tu nomenklaturą. # Licencję - aby wiedzieć, jaką wybrać i jak ją wpisać znajdziesz tutaj. Niedostosowywanie się do powyższych zasad będzie ci groziło banem. tomta1 [?] 14:50, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Strona użytkownika Może utworzyłbyś swoją stronę użytkownika? Utworzyłeś już troche artykułów i wykonałeś już nawet sporo edycjii (może nie aż tak sporo, ale też nie mało). Pomyśl o tym. krzysiu8020 11:49, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Strona użytkownika Tu masz szablon. Gdy zaczniesz tworzyć stronę użytkownika kliknij na tryb wikikodu i wtedy wpisz ten szablon. Może ci to coś ułatwi... Jak nie to pisz. krzysiu8020 16:47, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Prośba Oki szefie. Jasiu30049 18:34, kwi 22, 2010 (UTC) Wandalstwo Jeśli widzisz że kto jest wandalem i którąś stronę zminił kikaż w przycisk "Historia i autorzy" na dole strony i prz jego edycji kikasz anuluj edycję.JA sam bym tak zrobuiła ale pomiędzy edycją były inne edycje(twoje)!Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja Wkład WWW Mhm, fajnie. Prosiłbym Cię jednak kolego, o podpisanie swojej wypowiedzi przez te 4, śmieszne znaczki (4x ~, nie napiszę tego ja, gdyż zobaczyłabyś mój nick, zamiast demonstracji). A, i proszę Cię o pisanie po polsku, nie po "polskiemu", np. "Wandalstwo" nie istnieje. Jest "wandalizm". Będę się stosował do Twoich zaleceń. Nara. Gimme your all money! 16:04, kwi 26, 2010 (UTC) :Sory za ortografię...ale nikt nie jst doskonały.Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja Wkład WWW 16:12, maj 2, 2010 (UTC) Linki do różnych Liberty Jeśli linkujesz w artykule miasto Liberty City, od razu wpisz link do tego właściwego Liberty - to znaczy, twórz od razu odpowiedni link (do Liberty z GTA I, Liberty z ery GTA III lub Liberty z ery GTA IV). To samo tyczy się wszystkich innych ujednoznacznień. tomta1 [?] 13:36, maj 2, 2010 (UTC) Porka Turbo Cóż, mi też na początku gry się pojawia tylko taka żółtawa wersja, lecz w całej grze występuje także inna wersja, czego dowodem jest to zdjęcie na niemieckojęzycznej Wikii. tomta1 [?] 13:50, maj 2, 2010 (UTC) Zepsucie się stron U mnie wszystko jest w porządku, zarówno w wypadku useskin=monobook}} Monobooka jak i useskin=monaco}} Monaco. tomta1 [?] 19:48, maj 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Licencja Szablon licencji wpisujesz w polu "Opis", znajdującym się pod ścieżką do przesłania pliku - stosowanie poszczególnych licencji znajdziesz na tej samej stronie - Specjalna:Prześlij. [[Użytkownik:Texel|'Texel']] dyskusja wkład ... 15:07, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) :Każdy art, który nie jest zapchany błędami ortograficznymi i stylistycznymi, i jest na temat jest dobry. [[Użytkownik:Texel|'Texel']] dyskusja wkład ... 15:12, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Powódź Dziękuje! Mi jest szkoda ludzi z prawego brzegu Wisły, bo ja mieszkam na lewym i mam daleko do wody. Sytuacja jest naprawde tragiczna... [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 14:07, maj 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Logowanie Jako administrator nie mam dostępu do serwera, więc nie mam pojęcia o żadnych problemach technicznych - leży to w gestii staffów. Poza tym, istnieje co najmniej jeden powód dla którego masz taki problem: albo nie zaznaczasz prostokąta "Zapamiętaj moje hasło na tym komputerze", albo masz problem z ciasteczkami (cookies). Możliwe, że Twoja przeglądarka usuwa ciasteczka z Wikii po każdej wizycie na stronie. Jeśli tak się dzieje dodaj "*wikia.com" do listy zaufanych stron czy czegoś takiego w miejscu, gdzie ustalasz właściwości ciasteczek. Jednak najpierw sprawdź opcję numer 1, czyli zaznaczenie tego prostokąta. tomta1 [✉] 19:03, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) Postacie Wydaje mi się że zapominasz wstawić infoboxu do artykułów o postaciach.Jeżeli ci się nie chce to chociaż wstaw szablon:dopracować( ).Do każdego arta wstaw też Nagłówek stopnia2 o nazwie "Występowanie w misjach".Sorka że tak pouczam.:P--'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 20:12, cze 5, 2010 (UTC) Novy Novy to protagonista z wersji beta GTA III.Został podmieniony na Claude więc jeśli do końca nie wiesz to nie pisz!!Jeśli nie wierzysz to sprawdź na angielsko języcznej wiki!Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 12:35, cze 7, 2010 (UTC) :Na na angielskojęzycznej wiki jest napisane że był,na nl.wikigta.org że był.Na Youtube jest filmik w którym mówią że był.Ale dobra wszycsy się mylą a ty masz racje!! *nl.wikigta.org * en.gta.wikia.com * YT '''Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 10:50, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Wiesz co to beta testy?To takie testy przed grą.Otóż w beta testach nie było Claude tylko Novy(z tego ci się dobrze orientuje).Najpewniej informacja o Novym wzięła się z beta testów!Chodzi ci o skin "psycho" widziałem ten temat.Ale na pewno aż 2 wiki by się nie myliły.Nie chodzi o to że ktoś znalazł ten plik w gta3.img-ktoś wziął te info z beta testów 'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 11:15, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Aha zrób sobie stronę użytkownika!! :::Będziemy się tak kucić bez końca...Każdy ma własne zdanie-ja ciebie nie przekonam,ty mnie też nie!Skoro to błąd z tym Novym to poproś żeby poprawili zobaczymy co ci powiedzą!'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 11:33, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) Rewert Wiesz, czemu wykonałem diff=29828&oldid=29824}} ten revert? Bo przyniósł on więcej szkody niż pożytku. Całkowicie rozwalony infobox i chyba brak zmian (ze względu na rozwalenie infoboxu nie jestem stwierdzić, czy cokolwiek zostało zmienione). tomta1 [✉] 15:33, cze 15, 2010 (UTC) :Mi nie chodzi o to, że ta zmiana w infoboxie wpływa na treść artykułu. Chodzi mi o bezsensowne zwiększanie ilości kodu, jaki się generuje. Wysłałem Ci link do diffa, żebyś sobie porównał różnicę w kodzie. I o co ci chodzi z "Styl kodu sprzed dobrego roku"? tomta1 [✉] 17:03, cze 15, 2010 (UTC) :Po prostu nie korzystaj z trybu wizualnego. Powrót do trybu edycji, jak ty to ująłeś "sprzed roku", wszystkim wyjdzie na dobre. tomta1 [✉] 17:46, cze 15, 2010 (UTC) Misja kupna salonu Dziwnym by było, gdyby "BJ Smith" przedstawiłby się jako "B.J. Smith"... tomta1 [✉] 18:22, cze 16, 2010 (UTC) Domestobot Ja usunąłem XD nie ty89.77.159.102 17:28, cze 20, 2010 (UTC) Napiszę to tu, gdy na twej "stronie" może nie zadziałać. Bzdura. Ja to usunąłem. Poza tym, ty chyba MNIE śledzisz. Patrząc po twoich obserwowanych i nie tylko. Czyżby ten sam adres IP ? Gimme your all money! 12:07, cze 21, 2010 (UTC) Dobra teraz mam konto wec możesz napisać u mnie na blogu lub w dyskusji a stary ip to 89.77.159.102 a teraz Kokomando 07:06, cze 24, 2010 (UTC) Typy pojazdów Mam małą uwagę co do Twoich edycji w artykułach o pojazdach: proszę, nie wprowadzaj rewolucji na wiki. Od zawsze stosowało się typy "dwudrzwiowy" za miast "trzydrzwiowy", "czterodrzwiowy" zamiast "pięciodrzwiowy" itd. Tak na przyszłość - rewolucyjne zmiany konsultuj z administracją. PS. A tak z drugiej strony - podczas wprowadzania takich edycji, edytuj i infobox, i opis. Właśnie przez takie niedopatrzenia w artykule Aniston BD4 było napisane, że jest to równocześnie dwu- i trzydrzwiowy pojazd.Texel 16:25, cze 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pisanie Jeśli chodzi Ci o włączony edytor wizualny, to wyłącz go poprzez: *Wejdź w Preferencje w menu Więcej u góry po prawej. *Wejdź w zakładkę Edytowanie i usuń zaznaczenie przy pozycji Włącz edytor wizualny. Potem zapisz zmiany. Ja nie korzystam z edytora wizualnego i unikam dzięki temu problemów z rozwalaniem infoboxu i wolnym działaniem przeglądarki. Jeśli chodziło Ci o coś innego, napisz. Texel 16:07, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Chodzi o to że nie widzisz tej migającej kreski?Jeśli tak to kliknji na opsi zmian i spowrotem.Jeżeli nie oto to ja nie pomoge.Aha na przyszłoś gdy pisze drugą wypwoiedń w jakim wątku stwiaj na początk :(dwukropek) popwoduje wcięcie w tekście 'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 18:08, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Tak naprawdę, to nie wiem, jak Ci pomóc. Sam korzystam z Firefoxa w wersji 3.6.4, skórki Monaco Moonlight i Windowsa XP Pro. A co do usera wyżej - proszę pisać w miarę zrozumiale. Texel 06:11, cze 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Czas Dołączę się do dyskusji-to chyba zależy od pl.wikia(lub en.wikia)Mogę się mylić'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 19:34, cze 25, 2010 (UTC)Ah sorry za mało zrozumiałe słowa.Nie wiedziałem jak to ująć(chdzi o mój poprzedni wątek). :Mylisz się. Ustawienia czasowe są zależne od każdego z użytkowników, zależnie od tego, jaki czas ma wybrany w Preferencjach. Obecnie jednak jest chyba jakiś problem z serwerem, gdyż bez względu na wybraną strefę czasową pokazuje nam czas serwera, a nie czas lokalny. :Tak na marginesie, to zamiast tworzyć strony dyskusji z prośbą o zmianę obrazka w infoboxie, sam mógłbyś to zrobić - nie rozwalając przy okazji całego kodu... tomta1 [✉] 20:06, cze 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: 1996 Ok, zwracam honor, znalazłem coś takiego. Przywracam ciekawostkę, ale rok akcji - przecież z tym rokiem - 1996 może chodzić o całkiem co innego. Texel 07:27, cze 26, 2010 (UTC) :I tu się nie zgodzę - "1994-1996" jest pod pozycjami "Miles Sound System" i "Smacker Video Technology", i to są lata ich powstania. Gra wyszła w roku 1997, i nic tego nie zmieni. Texel ::Nie wiem, dlaczego tak obstajesz za rokiem 1996 jako czasem akcji gry. Według mnie, creditsy w każdej grze mają informować, któż to się wysilił i zrobił dla graczy daną grę. Texel 15:35, cze 26, 2010 (UTC) A czy widziałeś pochyły tekst w sekcjach "Występowanie w misjach" w innych artach, np. Salvatore Leone, Phil Cassidy, Jimmy Pegorino? Texel 10:42, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Nie śmiać się ;P Hehe... nom to prawda. Ale widzisz u 3 użytkownika łącznie ze sobą, czy bez, bo ja widziałem u mnie. u Krzysztofa29 no i u ciebie. [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'''Krzysiu8020]] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 21:47, lip 2, 2010 (UTC) Opisy zmian Możesz się chyba powstrzymać od takich opisów zmian: Ta, duch Beverly sie pojawia na schodach... Ktos tu kogoś nie kochał w dzieciństwie. czy "XD" Niech szlag trafi tego palanta. Ostatnio było coś z Małą Chujową.... Zostaw sobie takie uwagi dla siebie, bo to porządna wikia a nie jakiś pierwszy lepszy burdel --Gudyś 12:10, lip 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gorące Wikie Po Polsku Po pierwsze: nie mam żadnej władzy, jeśli chodzi o reklamy. Po drugie: nie wiem, o co chodzi - pojawiają mi się: Grand Theft Auto, Warszawa i Bionicle, a o ile wiem, nie są to wikie najgorsze. Texel 15:47, lip 4, 2010 (UTC) :Może ja jeszcze coś dopowiem. Zarówno administratorzy, jak i biurokraci, nie posiadają jakiejkolwiek władzy dotyczącej reklam. Nie odpowiadają oni za ich ilość, wielkość, jakość, położenie oraz wygląd. Taką władzę posiadają jedynie Staffowie. tomta1 [✉] 16:01, lip 4, 2010 (UTC) Bedford Point Jakiś czas temu edytowałeś Bedford Point. Napisałeś tam, że jest tam zegar i jakiś termometr. Czy mógłbyś dokładnie powiedzieć gdzie on się znajduje? [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 14:58, lip 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Czas Właśnie przeglądałem Bedford Point. I na szczęście znalazłem. Dzięki! A swoją drogą, Bedford Point to fajna dzielnica (gdyby nie Yardies, którzy mają niedaleko siedzibę) [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 17:35, lip 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Autobus Szczerze, zapomniałem o tym - dzisiaj na pewno dokończę. Texel 13:10, lip 7, 2010 (UTC) Strona usera Zamiast poprawiać co 50 artykułów z "niecałe x00" na "ponad x00" (i na odwrót) na swojej stronie usera, możesz użyć kodu " ". Wynikiem tego będzie dokładna liczba Twoich edycji. tomta1 [✉] 20:24, lip 8, 2010 (UTC) :Jestem tego samego zdania. Zamiast liczby edycji, wpisz ten kod. No chyba, że chcesz ręcznie to robić (ja nie namawiam :D) [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 11:59, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Artykuły Hehe... A mój był 1998 (akurat rok mojego urodzenia, ja nie mogę...). PS. Już jest 2001! [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 11:12, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) :Tak szczerze, to ja chciałem zrobić art nr 2000, jak wcześniej 1000: tylko wyszło tak, że nie udało się, zrobiłem 1001 i 2001... Texel 14:49, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Super jak będzie 3000. Ciekawe kto będzie tym kolejnym szczęśliwcem. [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 17:35, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) :::PS>. 2010 artykułów. Liczba taka jak aktualny rok :P [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 17:41, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:GTA I Jaki żart?Poza tym każdy kto grał w GTA I wie że wystarczy uzbierać odpowiednią kwotę.Grałem w GTA I w wiem o co chodzi i za niedługo będę znowu grał.Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 14:46, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Nikt nie napisał że nie trzeba przechodzić misji art.Ja już to wiedziałem wcześniej może inni nie koniec tematu jest za gorąco żeby się kocić :D'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 15:58, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) Archiwum dyskusji Radze ci zrób sobie archiwum dyskusji tak jak Tomta1 i Texel bo masz już około 30 tematów.'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 16:01, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ulubiona część serii A no tak wyszło. Ostatnio dużo gram w GTA III i polubiłem je bardziej (co nie znaczy, że nie lubię VC). [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020]] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 20:27, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:ortografia Nie na widzę j. polskiego (w szkole) nie dlatego, że nie lubię ortografii nie lubię dlatego, że pani ciągle gada i gada. Jasiu30049 13:30 18, lip 2010 Strona usera: ciąg dalszy Ponawiam prośbę o zmianę na swojej stronie usera: zamiast ciągle zmieniać: "niecałe 1000 artykułów" na "ponad 1000 artykułów", potem na "niecałe 1100 artykułów" itd., możesz użyć zmiennej " ". Ta ciągła zmiana będzie ciągnąć się w nieskończoność. Użycie zmiennej spowoduje, że będzie Ci się wyświetlać dokładna liczba edycji wykonanych przez Ciebie (taka sama zmienna jest użyta w szablonie , możesz też go użyć). tomta1 [✉] 18:19, lip 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, już dobrze jak chcesz to rób to ręcznie. Ja osobiście też wolałbym, abyś robił to za pomocą tegoż właśnie kodu, no ale zmuszać w nieskończoność nikt tutaj nie będzie (mam nadzieję :P). [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 18:33, lip 19, 2010 (UTC) Trafne argumenty do misji Trafne argumenty Ok, na razie niech będzie, sprawdzę w main.scm jeszcze, tak dla pewności. tomta1 [✉] 11:06, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) :Rzeczywiście, spawnuje się Greenwood. Włączyłbym grę i bym sprawdził, ale tę misję przechodziłem dziesiątki razy i nigdy mi jeszcze nei uciekł. Zresztą, plik main.scm jest niezawodny. Dzięki niemu odkryłem m.in. bonus w misji Próba ognia z GTA III. tomta1 [✉] 11:18, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Bonus w Próbie ognia No to wejdź na artykuł i zobacz sobie "Ciekawostki", punkt drugi ;P. tomta1 [✉] 11:23, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Dubel kategoryzacji Z tego samego powodu każda poszczególna misja jest tylko w jednej kategorii: np. Last Stand jest tylko w kategorii "Misje w GTA VCS". Nie ma jej kategorii "Misje", gdyż sama kategoria "Misje w GTA VCS" jest w kategorii "Misje". Jeden artykuł może być w więcej niż w jednej kategorii, ale nie w takim przypadku, gdy jedna z nich już zawiera się w drugiej. tomta1 [✉] 11:49, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Error Wikii Nie mam pojęcia, u mnie wszystko w porządku. tomta1 [✉] 13:06, lip 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Kody do VC Emmm... Sory, ale pogrzało cię? Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił, to nie art mojej roboty. Ja tylko wstawiłem szablon Do usunięcia. Zobacz sobie historie edycji. [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 11:03, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) RE:Postacie w GTA IV To był mój błąd, nie zauważyłem tego. Dzięki za upomnienie, bo inaczej tkwiło by to w tej kategorii niepotrzebnie. --WhiteBlack 12:23, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) Willa VIP-a Dlaczego infantylny? A no może i nie wiem o starych, dobrych czasach. Nie wiedziałem o tych antenach satelitarnych. [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 15:35, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) :Oj no wiem, że antena, literówka i tyle. I nie obraziłeś mnie, ja się o takie coś nie obrażam :) Bywa gorzej... [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 15:43, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Tak, to denerwuje (akurat jestem spokojny). Nudzi im się, ja wiem, że ich to kusi, żeby normalnie jakieś bluzgi po sobie pozostawić. Nie pozostaje nic innego z tymi niezarejestrowanymi, tylko: DO BOJU!!! [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 15:49, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) Panowie, już bez takiej wymiany zdań. Gimmie, proszę bez komentarzy w tym stylu. Nie czepiaj się takich szczegółów, jak "antana" zamiast "antena", bo to jest literówka, ktróą kadeżmu mżoe się zrzdayć. Twój błąd związany ze "statułą" był znacznie "groźniejszy" (? :D) niż zwykła literówka. tomta1 [✉] 16:02, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) Front Page A ty mnie prześcignąłeś co do Front Page Café. Myślałem, że ja napiszę ten art >:-@ :P [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 19:31, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) Shaft Hot Dogs Jeśli masz problem z formatowaniem, przejrzyj Formatowanie hasła w pigułce. tomta1 [✉] 13:03, lip 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:pump! right|thumb|This Is It! Sory ale ni ch**a. Nie odczytałem. Nabazgrane tam coś jest. Jeszcze zrobię art o maszynie w Salonie Samochodowym (zapomniałem nazwy) i o olejku do opalania "10" (taka nazwa :D). Aha i może o statuetkach, za Dirtring, Bloodring i Hotring. [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 18:59, lip 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok. No właśnie brakuje trochę artów angielskiej i nie jest ona święta. A (za przeproszeniem :P) w cholerę z tą wikią angielską. Tytuły sklepów nie są poprawne, itp. Trzeba wszystko samemu sprawdzać jednak. PS. A propo maszyny w Salonie Samochodowym. Przesłałem grafikę, jest obok. To Kruton 9000. Czy domyślasz się może do czego ona służy? Bo ja nie :( Jakbyś wiedział to napisz do mnie. Czyli jednak Kruton 9000 jest na angielskiej wikii :P [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 10:01, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Rasta Blasta Ups... :P [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 20:09, lip 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Kategorie Bardzo ostro! Normalnie jestem wściekły! ROARGHHHH... Ups... Zagalopowałem się :) [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 09:54, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) Ciekawostka Dobra, teraz to nie ważne... [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 13:03, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) Fun Bagx Hej! Gdzie są te plakaty? :) [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 15:02, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) Wolne Jutro biorę urlop ;) A tak na serio to jadę do babci na 2-4 dni. Jeszcze jutro jadę nad zalew w Tarnobrzegu, a w niedzielę do Mielca. Więc na razie rób arty beze mnie :( PS. W niedzielę (25 lipca) są me imieniny :P [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 20:55, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) Uwagi o "artykułach wszelakich" Jeśli już tak rzuciłeś się na poprawianie tych artykułów, usuwaj niepotrzebne kategorie, curid=13809&diff=33387&oldid=31663}} podobnie, jak robi to Krzysiu, żeby nie poprawiać tego samego artykułu dziesiątki razy. Poza tym, nazwy dzielnic w erze GTA III tłumaczymy zgodnie z ich tłumaczeniem z GTA III, VC i SA, zatem zamiast "Red Light District", pisz "Dzielnica Czerwonych Świateł". W końcu jest to Wikia w polskim języku ;). tomta1 [✉] 07:11, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) :I jeszcze coś ode mnie - literówki w treści artykułów są wybaczalne, przecież każdy je popełnia. Jednak uważaj na tytuły artykułów (jak w The Glenwood Drugstore) - z nimi jest więcej zabawy. Texel 07:44, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Chinatown (Portland) Mhm, mogę ci pomóc. Mnie też wkurzają te cholerne Triady. Lecą do ciebie z bejsbolami, lub Pistoletami i utrudniają życie. Ja mam save'a gdzie oni jeszcze się na mnie nie obrazili :) [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 19:30, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: "Groźba" Owszem, przeczytałem i zrozumiałem. Tak swoją drogą, często Cię wylogowuje - sprawdź sobie, czy coś Ci nie pożera ciasteczek, bo mnie od paru tygodni nie wylogowało ani razu, czyli kłopot z serwerem jest wykluczony. tomta1 [✉] 13:51, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Misje w GTA San Andreas Chodzi mi o to, że nie wycofałeś tej edycji, tylko niepotrzebnie edytowałeś ten artykuł. Na przyszłość wejdź w historię strony i daj "anuluj edycję" i zapisz. --Gudyś 15:04, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:El Nuevo Sigle Supermarket Co ty, jakie /'' ? To jest ewidentnie ''L. Przyjrzyj się [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 19:08, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Aaaa... No bo takie pochyłe było :P [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 19:39, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Jakieś urządzenie Gimme, ty chyba napisałeś kiedyś art, o jakimś urządzeniu na parkingu, czy coś. Nie wiesz może, o który chodzi? Tylko nie Parkometr... [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 20:34, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Edycje Siedem edycji "w te czy we w te" nie robi chyba różnicy. Jeśli chodzi o powód techniczny - małe spóźnienia na serwerze, to normalne, że liczba edycji nie aktualizuje się pięć razy na sekundę. Texel 10:29, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Edycje Jako administrator nie mam wglądu do takich rzeczy. Przypuszczam, że może być to zwyczajne opóźnienie serwera, choć w moim przypadku liczby te pokrywają się. Kłopot z serwerem jest bardziej prawdopodobny: od co najmniej 2 dni nie działa nam Rejestr - pokazuje tylko 5 operacji, choć w ciągu tygodnia były ich setki. Zgłosiłem to do staffa, ale nie mam odpowiedzi. tomta1 [✉] 10:31, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Mi też się tak zdarza, ale tylko o 1-2 edycje. [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 10:36, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Biznesy Jeszcze trochę się uda. Jaka szkoda, że nie mam SA :( [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 10:53, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC Jakbyś mógł, to wejdź na IRC GTA Wiki. To jest czat, na którym mogą rozmawiać użytkownicy GTA Wiki. A z resztą zobacz tutaj. Tam jest wszystko wyjaśnione. [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 12:24, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Szkoda. Tomta1 mówił, że jakby ktoś mógł, to żeby dodawał nowe ciekawostki (nieedytowane od dawna) co tydzień, w niedzielę. [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 13:16, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Skórka Działa u ciebie skórka? Ta hiszpańska. Bo u mnie nie. [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 15:10, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Nieaktualne [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 15:11, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Ja nie resetowałem. Po wpisie na twą dyskusję, od razu się naprawiło :D [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] (talk to me!) [Liczba edycji: ] 15:15, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Brak linków do artykułów Tworzysz sporo stron, lecz im więcej ich tworzysz, tym do większej ilości stron nie ma linków. Dzięki temu działaniu, liczba Porzuconych stron zwiększyła się o ponad sto. Jeśli tworzysz taki artykuł, zadbaj, aby był do niego przynajmniej jeden link, bo mamy już 140 takich sierot. tomta1 [✉] 18:26, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) :Nie o to chodzi, że ma link, tylko o to, że żaden inny artykuł do niego nie linkuje (czyli nie ma artykułu, który zawierałby linki do niego). tomta1 [✉] 18:38, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) :I co z tego, że na innych jest wiele takich? To, że te artykuły nie są rozbudowane nie jest wymówką. Far East Winerette ma zaledwie 219 bajtów, czyli jest nierozbudowany, a nie jest na liście stron porzuconych, bo link do niego jest na stronie Chinatown (Portland). tomta1 [✉] 18:45, lip 28, 2010 (UTC) Dublowanie kategorii Nie dubluj kategorii: "Assety w GTA Vice City" jest już zawarty w szablonie "Biznes infobox", więc niepotrzebnie dublujesz. tomta1 [✉] 20:24, lip 28, 2010 (UTC)